Caught In The Act
by rockybudi
Summary: One Shot, Harry and Draco. Slash . Humor, Semi Romance, Angst. Please Read and Review.


"Potter! What are you staring at?"

"Your gourgeous, totally shagable arse, Malfoy."

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

"Mmmmm, I love it when you talk like that, it turns me on."

"Really, does it turn you on when I do this?"

"Fuck me Malfoy, you know that's the way I like it,"

"And this?"

"Jeasssssus, oh mother of god harder"

"Scream my name and I'll go harder"

"DRAAACO!"

"Well that was easy"

"Shut up and kiss me boy"

"Harry there you . . . . Oh god, shit, I'm so sorry, you and him, Malfoy, oh jesus"

"Hermione darling come join us"

"Thanks but no thanks Malfoy, I've um got to . . . . . go."

"Oh fuck Malfoy she saw me, us, together – Naked! Oh god, oh god, oh god!"

"Calm down darling, kiss me, relax Hermione has an open mind I'm sure she's caught many couples naked together. And hey now we know how to make her swear."

"Yea well this is slightly different, the head girl catching the head boy and her best friend in a state of serious undress, randy as buggers – don't laugh – kissing each other, and remember where your hand was?"

"Was it . . . . . here?"

"Um yea that the mm place – st – st – stop it Draco this is serious! I'm going to go find her."

"Humph. Trust the head girl to ruin our plans for the evening. Hey Harry?"

"Yeah"

"Is she good?"

"At what?"

"Head"

"Draco, you know you are the only one that's done that to me, so I don't know about her. But by the way you do live up to your title."

"Really?"

"Don't fish, its not becoming"

"Well if she didn't walk in I would be coming"

"Ha, ha very funny, I still better go find her"

"Fine my love, but you owe me something before you go"

"Of course"

"You would make a good head boy too you know"

"Thanks you. Now I'd better go"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Good bye, well actually hellooo"

"Damnit Draco! I'm gone"

"Don't keep me waiting too long"

* * *

"Hermione"

"Harry"

"Look I'm, I think I'd better explain . . ."

"No Harry I think what I saw explained enough."

"Are you mad?"

"No"

"Disturbed?"

"No"

"Come on Hermione talk to me"

"Disappointed"

"Disappointed?"

"Harry how long have you and Draco . . . . "

"Been together?"

"Yea"

"Um just over a year"

"Pardon, I couldn't hear you"

"Just over a year. Why are you disappointed?"

"You've been together for over a year and you never told me! Jesus, Harry I told you about me and Ron before anyone else."

"That's very different Hermione – Your relationship is 'normal' mine's not. That's why I didn't tell you! I don't have to tell you or Ron anything at all and I wasn't going to say anything about Draco and I until we left school at the end of the year!"

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry, I was just so well surprised, I thought I could try and talk to you like it was a normal relationship"

"You know Hermione for all you brilliance you really are stupid!"

"Harr, Har, Harry come back. Damn it why didn't I just keep my mouth shut."

* * *

"Harry that was fast, what did she say . . . Oh shit she put her foot in it didn't she"

"She was most concerned about why I didn't tell her about us! And then she was like "I wanted to pretend yours was a normal relationship."

"Shit, for all her brains she sucks in the communication department!"

"Mmmm, I mean I love her – as a friend Draco"

"I wouldn't mind if it wasn't, I wouldn't mind another participant"

"Jesus is that all you think about?"

"Yes but that's why you love me"

"Anyway what I was saying was I do agree with you. She has communication problems"

"Do you think if we helped her 'vocalize' she would forgive us?"

"How do you mean vocalize?"

"You know, make her scream her brains out!"

"Eww gawd no! I've heard her enough times with Ron."

"Is she a squealer?"

"Yup sounds like a stuck pig!"

"Ugh maybe not then. I'll just stick with your low growl and trash mouth."

"I'll just stick with your moan when I do this."

"Mmmmyyyy fucking god Harry! Do it again!"

* * *

"DRACO MALFOY! What the fuck are you doing with him!"

"Dad what the fuck are you doing here! I mean umm I can explain?"

"You'd better bloody well explain boy. Here I am let out of Azkaban and am here to see you and you're being fucked by Harry fucking Potter!"

"Look dad, I'm – what do you mean let out of Azkaban? What are you a reformed character?"

"Why you little – CRUCIO!"

"Stop it you'll kill him!"

"Keep out of this you little faggot! I'll discipline my son as much as I like – CRUCIO!"

"Silenco! Petrificus Totalus!"

"Oh Harry thank, thank you so much."

"Don't mention it, now lets get the fuck outta here!"

* * *

"What did he mean 'let out' do you think?"

"Knowing my father it'll men he bribed a whole lot of people. So why are we going to Dumbledore's office?"

"To get your dad put back in jail for what he did to you!"

"He always does it um I'm, I'm used to it."

"But has he done it in front of anyone else?"

"Well no…but still"

"But still nothing! That bastard meant to kill you! Ok here we are, what's the password?"

"I don't know Harry… um cockroach cluster?"

"Naa that's what it was a few years ago. Let's try Muggle lollies."

"You think I know Muggle lollies?"

"Ok umm gumdrop – no – sherbet fizz – no – licorice – huh licorice, wow!"

"Wow this is cool!"

"You've never been up here?"

"No I'm not as bad arse as you are."

"No but you do have a bad arse!"

"Boys, boys, boys I really did not need to hear that!"

"Uh Professor Dumbledore sir"

"What do you need Harry, Draco?"

"Malfoy's father almost killed him with the Crutacious curse sir."

"Lucius? What's he doing out of Azkaban?"

"He must have bribed his way out, knowing my father."

"Are you all right Draco? Did he do any serious damage?"

"No sir I'm fine, he's uh he's done it before."

"Where is he now?"

"Locked in the Astronomy tower."

"Thank you Harry. Now you boys stay here, I'll deal with Lucius myself!"

"Oh god Harry I, I can't believe that he's out oh gawd, I thought we were sa sa safe from hi hi him."

"Come here Drake, don't cry Dumbledore will sort it out."

"But what if something happens to Dumbledore?"

"Don't worry he'll be fine."

* * *

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy."

"Professor McGonagall what's wrong?"

"Boys this may be a shock."

"Father!"

"Dumbledore!"

"Is he ok?"

"No Mr. Malfoy he was hit with a very serious curse"

"Oh my god, this is all my fault he's dead"

"Draco no he deserved to die he tried to kill you! Don't blame yourself"

"Is Dumbledore going to be alright?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. He was hit hard but he is strong, he'll be fine in a few days. Now boys go back to your rooms, there is nothing that you can do here."

* * *

"Harry will you stay with me?"

"Of course I will, for as long as you need me"

"Thank you, I think we should go to bed"

"Of course, it's been a hard day for you."

"Harry?"

"Yea"

"Do you know how I feel about you?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Well, um, I've never really known until now how much I love you"

"Oh, Draco"

"No one else I've been with would have stood up for me in front of my father; they would have run away and left me for dead."

"Draco I love you too much to let you die by your fathers hands, by anyone's hands actually. I never want to let you go"

"I never want to let you go either."

* * *

**3 Weeks Later

* * *

**

"Oh Harry"

"Draaaco!"

"Dumbledore!"

"Harry, Draco?"

"Crabbe?"

"Dumbledore"

"Goyle"

"Harry"

"Draco"

"Ron!'

"Hermione!"

"Dumbledore"

"Crabbe?"

"Goyle?"

"Ron"

"Shittt"

"Um Dumbledore I'm glad you're well"

"Uh huh, I'm I'll come back later"

"Draco what are/were you doing?"

"What did it look like Crabbe?"

"Um I don't know, is it natural?"

"Yes Goyle why don't you and Crabbe try it out . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ARRRGH NOT HERE YOU DUMB FUCKS!"

"Hermione, Ron what are you doing here?"

"Um well Harry, Draco um Ron and I were wondering id well I couldn't get the vision of you out of my head and um I want to know, what I'm really trying to say is, can I watch?"

"Can I join?"

"RON! I didn't take you for a swinger!"

"Well can I?"

"I don't know, what do you think Harry?"

"I think we should learn a better locking charm!"


End file.
